cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Julianne
'''Julianne '''is the secondary tritagonist of the feature film, the Fox and the Pooch. She's the wife of Foxwood and the mother of Tad until her tragic death. Background Julianne was born and lived in Fox City for nearly twenty-three years. Sadly, her father was killed by a hunting dog when he tried to return home from a business trip. Ever since her father's death, she did everything to protect her family from dogs, seeing that they're cold-hearted monsters who will destroy everything that a fox loves. Upon entering adulthood, Julianne met a young fox named Foxwood and fell in love with him. With help from Gaspard, they eventually got married and had a son named Tad. Foxwood got a job as a photographer and Julianne stayed home to watch Tad as a housewife. Fox and Dog City were divided by a giant wall and the foxes and dogs were separated. Julianne swore to keep her family and friends safe from dogs. Personality Aside from her prejudice and hatred of dogs, Julianne is a kind and loving soul. She's extremely loyal to her family and will always remain loyal to them no matter what. Julianne loved Foxwood but had a hard time accepting his friendship with Wayne, believing that it might be a bad influence for her son, Tad. Julianne's stubbornness led her to divorcing Foxwood and taking Tad away from him. Before leaving Fox City, Julianne felt regretful about leaving Foxwood all alone, since she and Tad are Foxwood's last family. She decided to trust Foxwood especially after learning that Wayne saved her husband's life. She knew that if Wayne didn't save Foxwood, she would've lost her husband for good. After her death, she saw how Wayne saved her family from being killed by Chief. After the movie, she admitted that she was wrong about dogs and began to accept them. In the cartoon series, she developed a friendship with Wayne's deceased wife, Patricia and begins to treat her as she was Julianne's own sister. Even though, she doesn't show it, she regrets being hard on Foxwood and for almost trying to leave him. Physical appearance Julianne is a slender red vixen with a white muzzle, underbelly and tail tip. She has green eyes and she wore a wedding ring until she was killed by Chief. She is currently a blue spirit. Appearances The Fox and the Pooch Julianne is introduced when Foxwood returns home to the apartment, to tell his wife that he got the job. In order to celebrate, she, Foxwood and Tad went out to dinner at the Good Eats Restaurant. At the restaurant, Julianne gave her son advice on how to a friend when he isn't able to find one at school. On their way back to the apartment, Foxwood and Julianne made a vow to be honest with each other, no matter what. The next day, Julianne wished her husband luck on his first day at work. During Foxwood's first day at work, he was captured and nearly killed by Dog City's power-hungry dictator named Chief. Thanks to Wayne, Foxwood safely returned home to Fox City and decided to hang out with Wayne, after work the next day. However, he had to keep it a secret from Julianne, due to her secret hatred of dogs. For the next month, Julianne noticed her husband acting strange and she wondered why. It wasn't until after the masquerade party, that Julianne discovered that Foxwood was hanging out with a dog and that he lied to her. Outraged, she declared that her marriage to Foxwood was over and that she was moving back with her mother along with Tad. The next day, Julianne's car broke down and she planned to fix it until Foxwood showed up and explained the truth to Julianne. Julianne forgave her husband and planned to move back into Fox City with him. Suddenly, a hoard of dog gunmen attacked and Chief killed Julianne after she saved her husband and son. After Julianne's funeral, Foxwood blamed Wayne for her death, but he discovered that Chief was responsible for her death. Luckily, Foxwood was able to avenge her death by putting Chief and his soldiers in jail. Following the events of Chief's defeat, the wall between Fox and Dog City was destroyed and the foxes and dogs could live in peace and harmony. Foxwood and Wayne began to work together as roommates and best friends to provide nurture and care for their respective sons. At the Beagles' concert, Matthew was able to contact Julianne and Patricia and they were able to visit the living world. Down there, she talks Foxwood and apologizes to him for nearly abandoning him. Her only reasons for hating dogs was because her father was killed by them. But she now realizes that there's nothing wrong with dogs and proudly accepts Foxwood and Wayne's brotherly friendship. Before ascending into the afterlife, she and Foxwood shares a final kiss and promises to come back and visit him whenever he needs her love and support. The Black Lion In the cartoon series, Julianne and Patricia returns as spirits to guide their husbands on their journey to take care and protect their sons without them to help their widowed husbands. Relationships The Cartoon stories Wiki has an article focusing on the relationships of Julianne. Category:Article of the week Category:Foxes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:Females Category:Tritagonists Category:Forest animals Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Lovers Category:Chefs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Spirits Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Singing characters